This Could Be The End Of Everything
by lesbianunicorns
Summary: Transferring to McKinley might not have been such a good idea for Kurt. The bullying is getting out of hand until one day it's just too much. Blaine's still with him and supportive as ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy y'all.(: So this is my first fic on here! Hooray! Not sure where exactly I plan to go with this. We'll just have to wait and see! Sorry if this is kind of short. Also, encouragement keeps me going so reviews are always nice... *hint hint***

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters and blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>This was a stupid idea. Of course this would happen. Why hadn't Kurt realized it sooner? Why did he force himself to live in some pathetic fantasy world? Karofsky had kept his word for a few weeks, sure. But after prom, when Santana had broken up with him and come out of the closet, he really had no need to keep the act up any more. Consequently, the bullying started again. Except this time, it was worse.<p>

Today was one of the worst yet. Kurt was walking through the practically empty halls of McKinley one day after glee club practice. He was too preoccupied reading a text from Blaine and grinning like an idiot to notice Karofsky walking towards him from the other end of the hallway. Karofsky snarled when he saw him. Who did this fag think he was, anyway? Prancing down the hallways, never shutting up about his stupid _boyfriend_. Sadly, though, deep down he knew that it was mostly jealousy that drove his bullying and harassment towards Kurt. He was jealous of the fact that Kurt wasn't afraid to be himself like he was. He wouldn't fully admit that fact to himself. He couldn't.

Kurt was smiling widely as he text back a reply to Blaine. After he hit send, he pocketed his phone and looked up. The smile that had seemed almost permanent on his face before quickly turned into a worried frown as he saw Karofsky approaching him, barely two feet away now. He turned to walk in the other direction, not sure where he would go from there but just wanting to avoid the much larger, much more intimidating boy. However, the boy obviously had other plans. He reached out and grabbed at Kurt's shoulder, turning him around. Kurt winced internally, fearing what was to happen next.

"Don't touch me," he murmured, his voice cracking. He had meant for it to come out much stronger and even, now he was afraid it would just make things worse.

And it did. Karofsky laughed, almost maniacally, like a mad sciencist in an old horror movie.

"I'll touch you if I want to," Karofsky growled.

Kurt whimpered softly. He was scared. Beyond that, even. Multiple scenarios of what was to happen to him were racing through his mind. Karofsky took him by the shoulder and slammed him face first into the lockers. Kurt yelped in shock and pain, sliding down to his knees. Blood started to trickle down his nose, falling down the porcelain skin of his upper lip before landing on his mouth. He could taste it, the taste of his own blood. Tears threatened to spill from his glasz eyes. He couldn't cry, though. Not in front of Karofsky.

The boy stood above him, laughing again at what he saw. There he was, the boy who he had convinced himself that he absolutely hated. The boy who he was so jealous of. There he was, sitting on the floor in pain. In Karofsky's twisted mind, this was absolutely hilarious. How dare this homo go prancing around the halls, flirting with other guys! Who did he think he was? Karofsky was almost doubled over in laughter now. This was the funniest thing he had ever seen. That's what he deserved. He deserved the pain that he had caused him.

Kurt's eyes became even more and more watery. Why was he laughing? How was this funny? A tiny bit of relief washed over him as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing something sweet from Blaine, his _boyfriend_, would hopefully make things just a little better. He slid the phone out of his pocket. He figured that Karofsky wouldn't notice due to his hysteric laughter. He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face as he read the text message.

_I have to go now. Be there to meet you for coffee in a few. I love you. xx_

Kurt couldn't get over the last part. _I love you._ Blaine had said it before, but it meant so much to Kurt right now that he could barely handle it. Even more tears started to fill his eyes. It was too much. The tears started to spill down his cheeks. Some from happiness at his boyfriend's lovely message to him, some from Karofsky's laughter, and some from his horrible actions. Kurt was surprised that he still hadn't noticed that he had his phone out. His laughing wasn't as loud anymore, but he was still laughing nonetheless. Kurt decided to take a chance and text back a quick reply.

_See you then. I lo-_

That was as far as he got before Karofsky finally noticed him with his phone. He immediately snatched it from him and scoffed when he read what it said.

"See you then? I highly doubt you're going to be seeing anyone after this," he mumbled.

He tossed Kurt's phone against the lockers, causing the screen to crack. Even more hot tears started pouring out of Kurt's eyes. What did he mean by that? He tried to steady his breathing, but he couldn't. If he wasn't terrified before, he definitely was now. His body was shaking uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why didn't he stay at Dalton, where it was safe? It was too late to worry about that now, though, because Karofsky was swinging his arm to punch Kurt in the stomach. The force of his fist caused Kurt to stop breathing for a moment. He hunched over, pain taking over his body.

"I could tell everyone your secret if I wanted to," he mumbled before he could stop his self.

That was not the right thing to do.

"Well, I'm not going to give you that chance," he snarled.

He kicked his face and punched him several more times. Kurt just sat there, limp and defenseless. Karofsky gave him another hard hit. Kurt felt sick and dizzy. The world seeming to be swirling this way and that. He could feel himself slowly fading out of conciousness.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the incredible shortness of this chapter! I kept rewriting it but every time it just got worse. Future chapters will be longer, promise. Reviews are always nice.(:**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This is just my imagination running wild.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He was laying out on the ice cold concrete all alone. The sky was pitch black and the air hot around him, a contrast from the ground he was lying on. He was surrounded by a concoction of his own sweat and blood. He didn't know how he had ended up here. The pain that coursed through his body was unbarable, causing him to let out cries and shrieks of pain. His right leg was bent in an unnatural looking way and he was sure that it was broken. His arms were covered in purple bruises, and there was a deep cut going down the length of his left arm. His hair was matted down to his forehead and his breathing was heavy. His eyes were swollen, his cheeks dirty and tear stained. His memory was hazy. The last thing he recalled was walking down the halls of McKinley, reading a text from someone... Someone who had made him really, really happy. He realized that that someone was Blaine. It had to of been. Nobody else was capable of making him feel the way that he had remembered feeling. He wished that he could remember what had happened next. What if he had been with Blaine after this all happened? What if he was hurt? Kurt lay there, completely broken. It was one thing for him to be hurt like this, but Blaine was an entirely different story.<p>

Kurt didn't have too much time to dwell on that, though.

He soon faded back into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing the floor of his bedroom, worried sick. He was on the phone with Kurt's father, Burt. He had plans to meet Kurt right after school at their usual coffee place. Blaine had noticed that Kurt didn't text him back, but he figured it was nothing. He drove to the coffee shop, excited to see his boyfriend. He was a bit surprised that Kurt wasn't there yet. His school was closer and he was waiting for Blaine with their coffee at their usual table most of the time. Like the text message, Blaine shrugged it off and decided that it was nothing to worry about. Kurt would be there soon. He went up and ordered both of their coffees before walking over to the table that they occupied whenever they came here. Five minutes passed, still no sign of Kurt. He was getting a bit more nervous now, but he was still sure it was nothing. Ten minutes and Kurt still wasn't there. Blaine bit his lip. Was he ditching him? He sighed and pulled out his phone, sending him another text.<p>

_Where are you? Are you okay? You're not mad at me are you?_

Five minutes passed and Kurt had neither replied or shown up yet. Blaine frowned. He was being stood up. But, no, he knew the boy too well. Kurt wouldn't do something like that, would he? No, he wouldn't. He was too kind hearted of a person. So, if he wasn't standing Blaine up, then what was going on?

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes opened again for barely a second. Barely long enough for him to utter one word, "Blaine..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright. Thank you so much for telling me, Mr. Hummel. Keep me updated? Alright, thanks. Bye," Blaine hung up the phone and slowly fell to his knees. Kurt hadn't come home from school. According to Burt, Finn had last seen Kurt when he was practicing with New Directions. He also said that Kurt had mentioned going to get coffee with him afterwards. Something was wrong. Blaine had known that, he could sense it. Kurt was hurt, and he knew it.<p>

Something took over him, then. He needed to go find him. He stood shakily to his feet and grabbed his car keys off of his bed side table, shoving them in his pocket. He broke out into sobs when he took the coffee that he had ordered for Kurt earlier. It was stupid, really, but he had no intention of throwing it away. It might be the last cup of coffee that he would be able to order for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Deep breaths, Blaine, deep breaths," Blaine murmured to himself, trying to remind himself to do just that, take deep breaths.

His foot was pressed down on the gas, causing him to go way over the speed limit. Yet, he still didn't feel like he was going fast enough. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he needed to get there, to get to Kurt.

His mind kept going to horrible scenarios as he drove. He could picture it all in his mind now.

Kurt was walking out to his car with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His hips were swinging as he practically strutted towards his car. He had on a wide grin that lit up his face, and he was seemingly oblivious to everything around him. Then someone much bigger started approaching him from behind. Kurt didn't notice, and Blaine wished that he could yell at him, tell him to watch out, warn him to hurry to his car, _something._ But it was too late for that now.

The bigger boy got closer to Kurt, close enough to reach out and touch him. He grabbed at his shoulder and turned him around. The grin that was on Kurt's face quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of fear. Blaine's heart ached for him. He could've done something to stop this. He could've picked Kurt up instead of having him meet him for coffee. This could've been prevented.

Next, the boy shoved Kurt into his own car, causing him to drop down to the ground, wincing.

"Stop, please," he murmured helplessly.

The larger boy just laughed evilly before kicking him in the ribs. Kurt let out a yelp of pain. Blaine's eyes were starting to water a lot now, making his vision very blury. He couldn't stop his imagination, now, though.

Kurt hunched over in pain, a few tears escaping his eyes. The other boy leaned over and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. The blood trickled down his face, onto his lips and chin. The boy who was the cause of this just sat there and watched it. He watched the blood as it slowly dripped down onto Kurt's white shirt, leaving a stain. He just watched. He watched so intently, that you would think it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Psychotic cackling escaped his lips, then. He gave Kurt a few more punches. Some on his face, some in his stomach, his arms. He kicked his shins a few times, leaving horrible bruises. Kurt started to become woozy, fading in and out of conciousness. Blaine's eyes became more and more watery and he was less and less focused on the road.

Now the boy had pulled out a knife. Blaine gasped. No, please, no. This wasn't happening. What was he doing? Oh please no. Kurt... Kurt couldn't get hurt. He had to stop this. He tried to drive faster, but his car was going as fast as it possibly could. Still consumed in his fantasies, the boy forcefully tugged on Kurt's arm. He put the knife to it, the shiny metal cold against Kurt's beautifully pale skin.

"You had this coming, fag," the boy mumbled.

He then proceded to make a deep cut length wise down his arm. Kurt cried out loudly in pain, his eyes going crossed. The boy punched him quickly in the mouth to shut him up. Blaine was starting to swerve the car, now. He was crying harder than he had ever cried before. The tears unable to stop. He had to get to Kurt.

Only a tiny bit of him was focused on his driving, and with his vision being so blurred by his tears, it might as well have been nothing. He was so determined to get to Kurt, that he wasn't sure what he was doing. The scene kept playing out in his head, his driving getting worse and worse.

Kurt's shirt has tugged up, exposing his smooth stomach. The boy put the now bloody knife to it, angry tears flooding his eyes. Kurt was almost blacked out now, not quite sure what was happening but_ just wanting the pain to stop_.

"This is what you deserve!" the bigger boy yelled angrily.

He seemed so hurt, so broken. It was obvious that he had his own problems to deal with. Blaine didn't feel sorry for him at all now. He was hurting Kurt. He was about to cut his stomach. He was causing the boy he was in love with so much pain. It wasn't fair. Blaine wanted to be there, to stop him. He wanted to rescue Kurt, take him to the hospital and have him get better before it could get any worse. He wanted whoever this sick, twisted person was that was hurting Kurt to go to prison, jail, something. He didn't want to have to see Kurt like this anymore. He wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be okay.

Blaine's car was going all over the road, this way and that. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing anymore. He just kept turning the steering wheel, hoping that it would make him go faster. He needed to get to Kurt.

The blade dug into the skin of Kurt's stomach. He let out a loud scream, and then everything went black. The other boy cut deeper into his skin, sliding the blade across his stomach.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He kept turning the steering wheel. He was the only person on the road, but that didn't seem to help very much. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, too focused on his thoughts and Kurt.

Just as the knife was pulled out of his skin, he swerved to the curb, his car spinning in circles. The driver's side slammed into one of the tall trees there. The window cracked, and the airbags came on. Blaine's head moved foward and then hit the head rest hard. Everything started to whirl around him. All he could think about was Kurt. He needed to get to him, he had to.

He had to...

His fantasies stopped, the pain stopped, everything stopped.

It was all replaced by a silent blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what I was doing with this. I just started writing and this popped out. I'm excited to see where this goes. Don't worry, Blainey will be okay. Or will he? DUN DUN DUNNN. Anyway, sorry this took so long to update! Dx I have to be in a really specific mood to write. : Either way, hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always amazing! Ciao for now.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... I totally forgot I had even started this until recently... Oops... I'm determined to start writing more and maybe even actually finish this. Thanks for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews. You guys are awesome! And sorry the chapters are so short! :/ I'm going to try and make them longer. This one seems kind of sloppy. Anyway, I'm going to quit rambling. Just read the story. xD**

The only sound was the hooting of owls. It wasn't something uncommon to hear in Ohio, especially considering where Kurt was. It was just a bit ironic, and pretty damn cliché. However, it was kind of comforting to Kurt. The who noises the owls made kind of reminded him of the glee club at Dalton Academy, the Warblers. They were all so much alike, and they came together to make a wonderful sort of song. The thought relaxed Kurt, making him think of Dalton, where he was safe. Everyone was so friendly and kind. Maybe because they were all forced to wear that blue and red uniform that joined them together, or maybe because of the anti-bullying policy, or, maybe everyone was just genuinely good natured. It was such a contrast to McKinley, the school he had went to before Dalton and had recently transfered back to. There was so much more gossip, terrible bullying, and everyone had something against everybody else. People were constantly picking fights with one another. No matter who you were, you were just bound to have drama with someone.

Kurt knew that he was safer at Dalton than he was at McKinley, and right now, he wished that he never would've transfered from Dalton in the first place. No one had bullied him there. Everyone was so accepting. But, no, Kurt had to be the defiant little bitch he was and go back to "face his bullies." He believed Karofsky's lies and trusted him. Ha! He was such an idiot. How could he ever have believed him? The boy had threatened his life! He put on some lame act so no one would have any suspicions, so no one would have any reason to doubt that he was straight. He couldn't just be himself, no, he had to go so far as to hurt others, Kurt specifically, to make sure that no one would judge him, that no one would treat him the way he was treating Kurt. And it just kept escalating. It went from shouts of "homo" and "queer" in random passing-bys, to shoves whenever Kurt was unfortunate enough to pass him in the hallway, to-Kurt shuddered at the thought- Karofsky _kissing him._ And now it had come to him apparently beating the living crap out of him, dragging him to a parking lot while he was unconcious, and apparently broken his leg, blackened both of his eyes, and made a deep cut down his arm.

However, right now all of that was gone. Kurt felt no pain. There were no cuts, no broken bones, no bruises. Kurt didn't have a scratch on him. He felt strangely numb. The night sky was clear, the stars shining bright. Maybe if all that had happened today hadn't, Kurt would've called Blaine right now. They would've whispered in hushed voices, telling each other how much they loved one another. Kurt would let out a soft giggle and Blaine wouldn't be able to keep the smile off of his face at the sound of it. They would continue going back and forth for the rest of the night, Kurt losing some of his precious beauty sleep (though Blaine said he was beautiful without it). They would both miss each other, and tell each other just that, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in the other's arms, to be physically close. Kurt sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head. They were just making him depressed.

He didn't know where Blaine was, or if he was okay. Hell, he didn't even know where he was himself. When he had opened his eyes, he was in some random forest. He figured it was in Lima, but he couldn't be for sure. As disgusting and uncharacteristic it was, Kurt was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest. Any other time, he wouldn't even think about sitting in dirt this close to bugs. He felt a small beetle crawl over his foot. If it had been another day, he probably would've screamed and tried to kill it, but today he just sat there, ignoring it.

If he listened closely, he could hear the sounds of cars passing by. He must've been near a road somewhere. Maybe somebody would find him and explain this whole mess to him. How the hell had he gone from being covered in bruises to not having a single scratch on him? What was going on? This was all so confusing to him. And, where was Blaine? That was the bigger question. Was he okay? Had he been with him whenever he had been... attacked? Was that the right word for what had happened? Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, a single tear rolling down his cheek as more and more questions started rolling through his mind.

Suddenly, everything went silent. The owls quit hooting and the sound of cars stopped. It was a deadly silence that seemed to last forever, even if it was just a few seconds. Then there was a loud screeching sound, a crash, and a loud scream. Everything went silent again. Kurt sat there, frozen in shock. What had just happened? It, whatever it was, sounded like it had been fairly close, so, after a few minutes to calm himself down, he decided to investigate.

He slowly got off of the ground and wandered over to where the horrendous noises had come from. He was afraid to see what had happened after such a blood curdling scream. His stomach was twisted in knots as he a road came into his line of view. It must've been where the sounds of cars had come from, he reasoned. Wincing at what he was to see, he walked to the front of the forest, the road very close now.

After walking out a little further, he saw a car. He gulped and felt like he might throw up. It was partially twisted around the tree in an awkward and disgusting way. The thought that someone was inside made Kurt's heart ache for them, for their family, for their friends. Without thinking, he warily took a few steps towards the vehicle. As he got closer, he noticed a mop of dark curls. They looked very, very familiar. It then registered in his mind that this was the same car that Blaine drove. The tears he had been holding back started to come out as strangled sobs as he rushed over to him.

Kurt thanked the god he wasn't even sure existed that the side of the car that was around the tree was the passenger's side and not the one that the person-he refused to believe it was Blaine-was in. He peered into the broken windows and saw... _Oh God no. _He started crying harder than he ever had before. This couldn't be real. He had to be okay. This wasn't real, it wasn't.

Before he knew what he was doing, he tugged on the door, trying to unjam it. He succeeded and climbed into the car, sitting in his lap. There was blood dripping down his face and his eyes were closed. Kurt could sense that he was still breathing, which was good. He was alive. If his mind had been working properly, he would've guessed that curling into a ball on his lap probably wouldn't help anything. He would've known that resting his head on his bruised chest would most likely just make things worse. But right now, he didn't realize it would bother him. He just needed to be as close to him as possible. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

"Wake up, wake up," he murmured to himself and Blaine.

He decided that this wasn't real. He tried to convince himself that this was all just a horrible, horrible dream, that he would wake up in the morning and everything would be fine. He sobbed quietly into the blood stained fabric of Blaine's shirt because, deep down, he knew that this was a horrible, horrible reality.


End file.
